Piles and Piles of Papers
When money is tight in Kaitlin's house, Kaitlin decides to take up a job at an office, only to find out it is adding a load of stress to her life. Episode Summary Kaitlin's mom is arguing with Kaitlin's dad about money. They're arguing about how money has become very tight. Last winter they spent a fortune fixing the heat and ever since then their money has been plummeting. Kaitlin overhears the argument and wonders if there's anything she can do to help. She goes into the living room and suggests getting a job. Kaitlin's mom thinks that's a great idea. Kaitlin applies work at an office. She automatically gets the job because they are so desperate. Kaitlin wonders if it's really that easy to get a job, but then she remembers she is on a TV show. She goes into her cubicle and thinks this will be an easy job. All of a sudden, she's given a bunch of tasks. She has to refill the coffee maker, file some invoices, do the taxes, create projections for the upcoming quarter, and dust the knick-knacks. On her lunch break, she talks to her co-workers about a funny joke she heard the other day about a duck wanting grapes. She thinks even with all the work she has to do, this job won't be so bad after all. The next day, a giant pile of paper awaits Kaitlin on her desk. Kaitlin groans as she fills out what seems to be a never ending pile of papers. She finally gets done with the papers 8 hours later. It's finally time for her to go home, she stayed 3 hours past her shift. She goes home and collapses on her bed. She thinks this job is just adding stress into her life. She goes and talks to her mom about it and asks her what she should do. Her mom says if she really wants to quit, then she can quit. Kaitlin decides she's gonna quit. The next day, Kaitlin goes into the office and tells them she's quitting. The manager wonders why. Kaitlin says she's juggling a lot of things in besides work and it's stressing her out. The manager understands and lets her quit. Kaitlin goes home and wonders how her family is supposed to make money now. Just then, Kaitlin's brother finds a lottery ticket on the driveway. It hasn't been scratched. He scratches it and discovers they're millionaires now. Kaitlin thinks that was easy. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Seventeenth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Kaitlin's mom mentions the heater problem from "Snow Day" * The inside of the office looks similar to Dunder Mifflin from The Office * Kaitlin's cubicle has pictures from these episodes: ** "High School Troubles" ** "Fairly Weird Parents" ** "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" ** "The Red, The White, and the Blue" ** "The Road Less Taken" ** "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" * The snowman in the snowglobe from ''Knick Knack ''is one of the knick knacks seen dusted * The softball glove from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" is seen in Kaitlin's room Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles